Star Fox: Purge of the Lylat
by AJ COOLREDD
Summary: Death. Despair. Little remains of the once-thriving system known as the Lylat system. It happened fast. It happened without warning. Few made it out alive, and those that did are forced to live off of what they can, no matter how little that may be.


**Hey everyone! Here it is! Just a wee short sneak peek into what's to come! I hope you dues/dudettes enjoy! :D**

* * *

Star Fox: Purge of the Lylat

A blue vixen awoke from her slumber in a panic. She looked around the dark, metal room but saw no one. She tried to sense thoughts, brain patterns from anyone, anyone at all but found nothing.

"Fox?" She called out to her husband who was not by her side. "Fox where are you?" She called again but got no answer. She got out of bed, dressed in nothing but a black, silk, thigh-cut, sleeveless nightdress and went searching for Fox.

Krystal walked through the dark, cold, lifeless metal halls of the Great Fox II, an identical copy of the original Great Fox that was lost in the Aparoid War. She reached the bridge of the massive battle cruiser almost half an hour after she woke up because of the ships size.

"ROB?" She called out because she couldn't see the robot through the darkness.

"Krystal. Why are you awake? You need approximately five more hours of REM sleep to be in peak condition for the next scavenge run." ROB, the ship's control robot asked in his lifeless voice.

"I can't sleep." Krystal explained. "Ugh. ROB, turn the lights on I can't see." She commanded after she tripped on a step leading up to a window.

"You are not authorised to make that request." ROB droned through the darkness.

"What do you mean I'm not authorised? Fox and I own this damn ship! Turn the lights on!" She growled.

"You are not authorised to make that request. You are no longer authorised to be out of your room. Please return to your bedroom, now." ROB commanded.

"What!?" Krystal asked fiercely but with a hint of fear. "Where's Fox? I want to speak to Fox!"

"Commander McCloud has been eliminated for failing to follow orders." ROB said bluntly. "Return to your bedroom now or deadly force will be used."

"What? No!" Krystal cried. "What did you do to Fox!" Krystal wept.

As she wept, Krystal saw a red bar of light, which was ROB's lifeless eye, appear and stare at her. "EMERGENCY INTERNAL SECURITY SYSTEMS ACTIVATED; INTRUDER DETECTED!" ROB shouted, before red lights started flashing all around Krystal, revealing Fox's dead, bloodied body with laser burns on it.

"NO FOX!" Krystal shouted through tears as she fell to her knees and crawled over to her husbands desecrated corpse. "Not my Fox!" She wept uncontrollably as laser turrets appeared out of the walls, floor and ceiling; she never ran. She couldn't run. She just lay down on Fox's body and cried, until she was silenced by the lasers.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH! FOX!" Krystal screamed in fear as she awoke from her nightmare.

"Krystal?!" Fox shouted as he jumped up from a sleeping position after being woken by Krystal's screams. He looked at his fear-stricken wife. "Krystal, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." He said soothingly as he embraced Krystal.

"Fox. Fox I had a horrible dream... You were... I was... ROB... I-" Krystal stuttered as she tried to recount the events of her nightmare before Fox silenced her by putting his finger on her mouth.

"Krystal, it's okay; I'm here, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." The tan vulpine said soothingly.

For another five minutes Krystal cried softly into Fox's chest as he tried to calm her.

"I... I'm sorry I woke you up, Fox." Krystal apologised quietly.

"No! No it's okay, Krystal! You had a bad dream, these things happen!" He replied calmly.

"No, Fox, no! It's not okay, that's the fourth time this week! I can't keep interrupting your sleep like this! Maybe I should just sleep in another room." She said and looked away from Fox.

"Krystal, look at me." Fox said, to which she complied. "If you left my side, that would only disturb my sleep even more!"

"How?" She asked.

"Because if I wasn't by your side to protect you, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all!" Fox explained.

"I love you, Fox." Krystal said and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Krystal." Fox replied and hugged her back.

After a long and loving embrace, Fox looked at their alarm clock, which read, 3:40 am.

"You try to get some more sleep." Fox told Krystal.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep too." He lied.

"Okay, good. You better mister!" She joked, to which Fox chuckled.

After Krystal fell asleep on Fox's chest, Fox kept himself awake to make sure that she wasn't having a restless sleep. Fortunately her sleep was calm, so after a while Fox let sleep overcome him.

Fox awoke from his sleep when his alarm clock sounded at 6:30. He quickly turned it off as not to wake Krystal. He got clothed into his iconic flight clothes and returned to his wife's side. He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the room. He quickly walked to the kitchen, where he started making breakfast for everyone on board The Great Fox II, which was himself, Krystal, Falco, Katt, Slippy, Amanda, Miyu, Fay, Bill and Fara.

One hour later, Fox had almost prepared everyone's rations, just as Falco and Katt arrived.

"Hey, bud. How ya doin'?" Falco yawned as Katt clung to his arm and purred.

"I'm a little tired, but apart from that I'm okay I guess. What about you?" Fox asked in return as he scooped food onto two plates.

"I," Falco started as he leaned against a wall. "am excellent." He sighed and wrapped his arm around Katt, at whom he looked.

Fox knew what he was implying so didn't ask. He just handed them their food and got back to preparing the others' food. Soon after Slippy and Amanda arrived, closely followed by Bill and Fara. Almost half an hour later Miyu arrived, then Fay.

When Fox finally sat down to eat, Bill asked, "Hey, Fox, where's Krystal?"

"Sleeping. You know how she is, she'll sleep all day if you don't wake her!" Fox replied over-enthusiastically.

"Did she wake up again last night?" Fara asked when she noticed his tone. They all knew that Krystal was having trouble sleeping, but the only ones that knew the details were Fox and Fara.

"Yeah." Fox replied and looked down at his food which he started eating.

"When are you going to get her up?" Fara asked. "We need her with us when we go down to Macbeth today."

"Yeah, I know." Fox sighed. "I'll get her up when I'm finished this; I'm starving!" He said, trying to sound cheerful.

After he ate the stale, tasteless meat, he made his way back to he and Krystal's room. He arrived and slowly opened the door. He peeked his head around the automated metal door, but Krystal nowhere to be seen.

"Krystal?" Fox called and closed the door. "Krystal, where are you?" He asked as he walked over to the bed. He got no response, so he decided to look under the bed, which he did, but saw nothing but dust.

He made his way to a large oak wardrobe, which he slowly opened, but before he could peer inside, a blue blur smacked him across the face, sending him backwards to the ground. He quickly regained his bearings, and looked up to see a fear-stricken Krystal holding up a large, metal bat, ready to attack Fox. Fox closed his eyes and braced himself for the upcoming, potentially fatal blow, but it never came, he slowly opened his eyes to see Krystal with the bat at her side, and fresh tears mixing with old, dry tears in her fur.

"Fox..." Was all she could whimper as she dropped the bat and began breaking down, crying. She fell to her knees, and Fox darted to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, hey, Krystal! It's okay, I'm okay, you're okay, we're all fine!" Fox cooed softly, trying to console her.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Fox!" Krystal wept.

"No! No, Krystal, I'm fine! Everything's gonna be okay!" He tried desperately to calm her, but was hindered when a drop of blood fell from his nose to the floor. Fox spent the next five minutes trying to calm her, which he eventually did. They sat in silence against a wall, and never said a word as the final tears left Krystal's eyes.

"I love you, Fox." Krystal whispered as she hugged tighter to Fox.

"I love you too, Krystal." Fox replied sincerely as he hugged her back.

**Well? You like? I hope so! Feel free to review if you found my writing tolerable, any advice is always welcome, but please don't flame! :D**


End file.
